Where Are We Going With This?
by Etre
Summary: Shikamaru had a dream, and he can't get it out his head. He can't figure out what it means. Events will turn his peaceful world around as he pieces it all together. Possible pairings.
1. What Could This Mean?

**Hey guys, this is the second story I'm going to write. It took me a long time to think of this oneOf course this a Shikamaru and Ino story, because I love them, and Shikamaru is definitely the best character on the show, what's not to love, and I also can't think of anything to write about on the other characters, because then it would be cliché. But I'm going to try and focus a little bit on the other characters too, just so I can keep writing.**

_Ino ran through the daisy field, laughing, as she had her arms spread out. She looked peaceful and happy as the sun shone down on her. It almost seemed as if the sun was shining only on her as she ran towards him._

_What is she doing? Why is running to me like that?_

_But then the calm was rapidly leaving, and it became windy and dark._

_What's going on? Shikamaru couldn't make out the sudden change of atmosphere, but he kept his eyes on Ino._

_People were running, finding a place to hide. Naruto ran up to him, "Man, what are you doing? Run!"_

_"What about Ino?" Naruto looked back at her, then back at him. "Don't worry, she's got it."_

_"Okay" Was his only response. Naruto ran away. Shikamaru looked back at Ino, and noticed she stopped running, and had a confused look on her face as she looked past him. He turned around saw an overpowering shadow looming over him. He turned around again, but she was gone._

_What the f…_

_The shadow took a swing at him, but Shikamaru dodged it. He threw a punch, but it seemed as if it was going in slow motion. By the time it reached its target, he dodged that. It went like this for a while. Finally Shikamaru was able to push him down. He turned around to see if he can find Ino, but he was suddenly at the Ramen Shop. His usual gang was there, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and Chouji. He took a stool and listened to what the boys were talking about._

_"Yeah man, Lee got this awesome house by the lake." Kiba took a drink from his cup._

_"That's awesome! I got new shoes." Naruto finished his bowl of ramen._

_"I wonder if he'll invite us to go there. I want to check out his TV" Chouji grabbed his chopsticks._

_"Why not? We're friends." Sasuke got up from his stool._

_What the hell are they talking about?_

_"What do you think?" Shikamaru looked up and saw everyone was looking at him waiting for an answer._

_"I like the lake." Everyone went back to eating their lunch. Ino came up behind Shikamaru and poked him in the back._

_"Hi Ino, how are you?"_

_"Fine, what are you doing?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Lets go to the academy, I want to grab my books."_

_"Okay"_

_Shikamaru and Ino walked down the street, and it seemed like everyone had they're eyes on them. They were just staring at them, no emotion to show. When they finally reached the academy and got inside, it was like he was inside his own house when he was 12 years old. But the house was dark and creepy._

_"Mom. Dad. Are you home?" Shikamaru called out. No answer. He looked on the table. The newspaper was open. He looked at it but couldn't make out what it said, but noticed Ino's name in a dark red color. _

_"I'm going upstairs, Shikamaru, I think the books are up there."_

_"I'll go with you."_

_"Okay"_

_They climbed up the stairs and the shadowy was standing at the very top. Without hesitation, he grabbed Ino's arm and ran off into the dark. Shikamaru tried to run after them, but his legs were stuck in its place, as if he had no will on his own. He tried to yell to her, but there was no sound. A kunai came out from the darkness, flying towards his chest…_

Shikamaru woke up with jolt. "What the hell was that? That was a crazy dream. Why would I dream of Ino? 'I like the lake'? What kind of crap answer was that? Man, that was too weird." He rolled over in his bed and fell back asleep

_The next day_

Shikamaru went to the Ramen stand, where, of course, his friends were enjoying their lunch. Sasuke, of course, was in the corner, keeping to his silent self. "Hey guys."

Chouji looked up from his bowl, "Hey, you okay?"

He placed his hands on face. Since his dream the night before, he couldn't get it out of his head. It felt too real to him. "I had a crazy dream last night."

Naruto turned around on his chair to face him, "What kind of dream?"

"I don't know. It didn't make sense. Ino was in it."

Kiba smirk and patted him on the back. "Ino, huh? What kind of crazy was it?"

"Idiot, not that kind. You guys were there, too, talking about Lee having a house on the lake and you guys wanted to go. And Ino came up to me, and asked me if we could go to the academy to get her books. So we went and everyone was looking at us. Then we were at my parents' house, and some shadow took her. And I fought this guy earlier in the dream too."

"That is a crazy dream, you were fighting."

"Shut up."

"Maybe it means something?" A female voice came from behind. The guys turned around and saw Sakura standing there. "They say dreams are your subconscious telling you something, or warning you. Maybe that's what it was."

"Why would Ino be in it?"

"I don't know, maybe its how you feel about her, or maybe she represents some emotion." At this point, the guys were looking very confused. "I'd go about every detail in my dream, and piece it all together."

"Right, I'll think about that. It's not that big a deal. Thanks though."

"Well, I tried. Sasuke are you ready?" Sakura turned toward the guy sitting in the corner. It's funny that after all these years they still hadn't gotten together. Naruto wasn't so lucky either. He understood that they may never be together, and that she only has eyes for Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about it either. He relied on her to be there for him, and she had him help her train. That's as close as they got. None of the other guys hooked up with any of the girls either, each had their own reasons. Sasuke nodded and stood up. They walked off to continue their training

Shikamaru stood up and turned to leave. "I have some errands to run, I'll see you guys later." He walked down the street. He was supposed to meet with his father and help him the deer that day. The dream played in his head. _A warning?_ The shadow figure took her. _Ino._ The newspaper had her name in red letters. _What does it mean?_ He was in his own world, and didn't notice the rice ball that hit him on the head.

"What the hell?" He came back to reality and looked up to see Ino standing in front of him. Her hands were on her hips, and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Did you not hear me call you? I look like an idiot, yelling at you like that."

"Ino."

**That was the first chapter. I promise I'm working up to the point of the story, just had to start it there. The dream has a significant role in future chapters. And there's a reason there are no pairings. (Not yet, anyway). So read and review, constructive criticism a must. Ideas from you guys could help me shape the story. **

**PS School sucks! Professors are killing me, I have an exam everyday this week, but I will try to update regularly.**


	2. Darkness and Rain

**Moronicus: I know Sasuke is anti-social, but you know, couldn't help but feel a little appreciative for the whole lets-go-save-Sasuke-from-evil business, so I figured I'd put him with the group, but only in the corner where he can always keep to himself. But I'm glad you like it.**

****

**ShikaIno: Thanks, I love your stories just as well. You crack me up!!**

**AN: Thanks for reviewing, but I hope more people would leave some. Makes my day when I check for email at work and school. And PS, a little saddened because I just finished watching the last Inuyasha episode that I downloaded. Why can't there be more? Damn you Welchi!!!!**

* * *

"Right… So, anyway, ran into your father today." Ino walked up to Shikamaru, took him by the arm and they started walking down the street. "He said if I saw you, to tell you not to worry about meeting with him at the field today. Said it was going to rain. So I asked him…" _Here we go._ "…how do you know it's going to rain? I mean, there aren't any clouds, the sun is shining brightly? It doesn't make any sense." 

"The animals."

"What?"

"The animals. They can sense weather changes. The deer must've sense it and took shelter."

"How do you know?"

"I wonder, Ino." _What a dumb question._ Shikamaru sighed and continued walking with Ino on his arm, as she rambled on about her shopping and meeting some "hot" guy at a tea shop.

His mind drifted off, and he started thinking about Ino. Ino, to him, would always be his team mate. He knew more about her than anyone could imagine; her hopes, her dreams, her dislikes for salad, her love for chocolate ice cream, her fear of bugs of all sizes. Ino was smart, not genius-smart, but really smart. It amazes him just how smart she really is, but puts no effort in showing it, so people would think she's loud-mouthed and obnoxious. Almost like him, except he'd rather be reserved and lazy. But Ino has guts. When she saw that the guys were getting promoted, she snapped. In the past, Ino graduated from the academy as the top female ninja of her class. But Shikamaru, second-to-last graduate, was the first to get ranked. She had her father, Shikamaru, and his father help her train. Eventually she caught back up. That's what Shikamaru liked about her. Her ambitions.

He wasn't particularly listening to Ino, but thinking about the complexity of this girl.

"Hey, are you listening." Stopped.

"Barely…" Suddenly Shikamaru felt his arm tighten and two burning holes on the side of his head. "I mean, yes. Shopping, tea, guy, wonderful time,"

"So anyway…"

Winds were starting to pick up, and the sky began to darken. "Hey, looks like it really going to let down. I'm going to get home to help my mother with the flowers. See you later." Shikamaru stood and watched her go. _Odd. Maybe I should tell her. Nah, it was only a dream anyway._

* * *

"Starting to rain, we should quit for the day." Sasuke kneeled down to pick up his tools. He looked over to an exhausted Sakura, who had dropped to the ground and let the cool rain fall on her face. Sasuke let a small smile play on his lips. He felt almost proud of her. He's been helping her train for a year now. She, like Ino, didn't want to fall behind and be considered weak. Sasuke had he go through a lot of mental training, helping her learn logical decision-making in crucial situations. Seeing her improve made it seem worth the time. Of course, he would never admit to it.

"This feels so good." Sakura took in the rain. It was as if it were washing away her tiredness. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke's hand held out to her. She looked at him and back at the hand, not knowing what to make of it.

"I'll walk you back to your house, come on." She took his hand and stood. She felt the all-too-familiar butterflies dance in her stomach as her heart fluttered. She never really gave up on him; just back off a little bit. She understood his reasons and promised to be there for him. He would always have her heart.

They walked into town. The winds and the rain were starting to get heavier. "This is some really bad weather." Sakura looked around the village; the people were closing up their stores early and started heading to their homes.

They finally reached her house, Sasuke bid her goodnight, and told her he'd see her tomorrow for more training, hopefully the weather permitted.

* * *

Shikamaru walked slowly his house. A cold shiver took hold of body. _Damn rain._ It all seemed too odd and coincidental for him. He tried not to think any of it, but it couldn't be helped. The sun shining brightly suddenly turned dark and rainy, and Ino disappeared so quick. _Coincidence, that's all it is. Just pure coincidence. Weather is like that. Can't be explain, just happens. Right?_

* * *

**This probably seemed a little short, but I have to get to bed. I have an exam tomorrow morning, and I need to get back to the studying. Who really needs physics anyway?**

****

**MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Visitor

**Ninja Chic: Wait until I get into the whole dream thing. Trust me, it's going to be good.**

**ShikaIno: Thanks, you were the only one who submitted a review. And I appreciate that to the fullest. But that also means that I'm going to wait to update the next chapter. Anyway, I haven't decided the pairings of these two just yet, I want to see where the story goes, and what other people think before I decide. (That's why reviews are important people!!) And the whole Temari, I can't agree with you more. I mean she's cool, but not that cool to be with the coolest character in the series. Full metal Alchemist? I was thinking about it. I watched Full Metal Panic, awesomeness and funny. (I'm an anime pot-head)**

****

**PS We are so having a conversation on here, it's great!!!**

****

**All right, on with the show.**

* * *

Hours had gone by, and the rain hadn't let up. Lightening and thunder had been rolling all throughout the evening. The electricity had gone out a few times, but the last lightening had ousted it completely. As much as Shikamaru felt comfortable being in the dark, the lightening and thunder were starting to creep him out. He lit candles and placed them along the windowsill, took out a few pots and pans and placed them under the leaky ceiling to catch the rainwater. _Wish I were at home right now._ Shikamaru had moved out of his parents' place a year ago. Not because he wanted to, but because his father thought it was time that he learned to fend for himself for a while. His mother thought it was a little cruel, but she went along with it anyway.

He lay in his bed, hands behind his bed, closed his eyes, and listened to the sound of the rain. He was very relaxed. The smell of peach from the candles him relax more. _My day off._ He'd been training and going off to missions lately. Not big ones, but ones that involved escorting and protecting. He was grateful for the work, but more grateful for the day off. He managed to get the dream out of his head for a while. He ruled it out as just a dream, nothing more. It was mere coincidence that it rained today. _I have weird dreams all the time. Just the way it is. No sense in worrying about it._ With that, he felt much better.

Shikamaru was on the edge of peaceful sleep, when he heard a knock coming from outside. He opened his eyes, and continued to lay still. _Knock._ _KNOCK!_ "What the hell?" He got up, and looked outside. The rain was pouring so hard; it was hard for him to see anything. He barely made out a figure moving about wildly. He finally opened the window, and saw Ino standing in the middle of the street, waving her arms frantically. "Ino?" She ran to the door. Shikamaru got up and ran downstairs to let her in.

"What the hell are you doing outside in the rain? I thought you were at home." He led up the stairs to his little one bedroom apartment. He got her a towel and wrapped it around her.

"My parents weren't home. I was locked out. Then, the lights went out, and I freaked out. And since your house was close by, I ran over here. But I was kind of scared of being out there in the dark, by myself. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, but you're going to catch a cold. Go the bathroom and dry off. I'll give you some clothes."

Ino went into the bathroom as Shikamaru went to his dresser and grabbed a shirt and sweatpants. _Great._ He thought to himself as he handed the clothes to the girl. When she finally stepped out, she had her hair down, using the towel to dry it. She walked across the room and stopped in front of a pot halfway filled with water in the middle of the room. She pointed at it, and looked at him. "What?" he mumbled.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Ino sat down next to Shikamaru and looked at him. "But can I borrow a pair of socks? My feet are freezing." He sighed, got up, and walked to his dresser and took out a pair of clean socks, and handed them to her. She quickly put them on, and brought her legs up to the bed.

Bright lightening had struck right outside the window. Ino screeched and jumped on Shikamaru. "Holy crap!" Shikamaru suddenly stopped breathing, as he looked down to her, her head buried in his shoulder. When the thunder rolled out, she looked up at him. They sat looking at each other for a moment before looking away blushing.

"Um, do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, please."

Shikamaru got up and walked to the kitchen and poured her a cup of water. He walked back and handed it to her.

"So why are you so quiet?" he asked.

"I don't' know. Nothing to say I guess."

"Find that hard to believe. You always have something to say."

"Well, I guess this time I don't."

"…Okay."

"Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"What's up with you? You were acting kind of weird today."

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Well, I guess it's just me, but you were like in your own space or something."

"I'm always in my own space."

"You know, you shouldn't always be. Keeping things inside can't be good for you, you know."

"I've gone this far haven't I?"

"But lately, you've really been disconnected. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Ino. I'm fine."

Truth was, he's had a few things on his mind lately. He had been feeling really alone, lately. It was probably the stress of living and doing things on his own that made him feel that way. But it was something he figured would go away on its own time._ Just growing up is all_.

"You've changed the most of all of us, you know."

"What?"

"You did. Since we were twelve. You were always the 'quiet, lazy ass.' But you're really mature for your age. But you're getting too serious."

"If me not caring is considered being serious, then okay. But I don't think I'm that serious."

"You need to have some fun."

"I have fun."

"What you do is not fun."

"And how the hell would you know? I don't go around shopping, and meeting 'cute' girls at teashops, and I don't go chasing the 'hottest' guy in town. Sorry but that's not my thing."

"You're so cute when you do rabbit ears when you talk. 'Cute' girls, 'hottest' guys."

"You're annoying."

"Thanks, I try. It's my purpose in life, balances the world out."

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at that remark.

"Ha! Got you to smile."

"Ino, there really isn't anyone in the world quite like you. Listen, it's still dark and raining out, so sleep here, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's okay, It's better than you wandering the streets when there aren't any lights."

Ino climbed into the bed, and pulled the covers over herself. Shikamaru situated himself on the floor with his pillow. He put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Ino's words played over and over in his head.

_"You're so serious. You should have more fun. You're so mature."_

* * *

The rain had stopped, and the skies cleared. The moonlight shined brightly in the night sky in between passing clouds.

Shikamaru lay awake on the floor. The light was shining on the girl sleeping on his bed. Her hair seemed to glow with the light, much like the sun. She slept so peacefully.

_Serious. Mature. Different. Ino, you don't understand._

* * *

**End of Chapter 3 **

**I'm starting to like this story myself. If I get more reviews, then I'll update.**

**I have another exam tomorrow. Spanish. Seeing as to I myself is Hispanic, easy A. maybe a B. **

**But please, enough about me, and review and tell your friends!!**


	4. Goodnight

**I am still alive. I am so so so sorry for the late late late update. Going to school full time and work has been a total hell for me. I had projects and exams and other craziness that needed to be taken care of. I sincerely apologize. I'll try not to let it happen again.**

* * *

_Grey bars were right in front of him. He was in a small cage. All around him were daisies. The cage he was sitting in was in the middle of a large field. The sun was shining brightly; not a cloud was in sight. Birds flew across the skies freely._

_"Why am I in the box?" Shikamaru asked himself as he tried to feel his way around. He looked up; he saw a figure in front of him. His eyes were blurred; he couldn't make out what it was. He kept trying to focus his eyes into view. Then suddenly he was able to see. It was a figure of two people, one wearing violet and the other wearing black. _

_"Ino… Sasuke." Why are they sitting there? They were having a deep conversation. Shikamaru couldn't make out what they were saying. He yelled to Ino, she wasn't listening. He yelled to Sasuke, he wasn't listening. He tried to yell out to both of them, no sound came. _

Ino suddenly stopped talking. She looked back to Shikamaru. She gave him a warm, sweet smile. She turned to Sasuke. "Hold on a minute." She told him as she got up and walked to the cage. She knelt down and opened the door. Shikamaru crawled out and stood up. "Thanks, I don't like being in cages."

_She turned to leave. "I know." She grabbed his hand and ran down the street, leaving Sasuke with the flowers._

_Shikamaru and Ino walked down a deserted path. The sky had changed to a dark blue, like the sun had finished setting. A large banner hung in the middle of the street. There was a picture of a Ferris wheel._

_They continued walking. Shikamaru would talk to Ino, but she ignored him. He turned to look at her, but she was halfway into a dark house. He followed after her. The house was deserted and pitch black. He felt around for a light switch. He ran into a hanging string and pulled it. The light came on. _

_Shikamaru turned around to find Ino. He saw a dark man. He couldn't make out whom he was. Rats came scurrying across the light over his feet. He watched them run by without moving. He looked up, the figure was moving closer and closer. Its arm reached out and grabbed his._

_"No!"_

* * *

Shikamaru woke up and sat straight up. He wiped the sweat of his head, and breathed in slowly, calming himself down. _Second time with Ino, what's the deal?_

He got up and walked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of cold water. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. _What is my deal, man?_ He wiped his face and made his way to the window. The clouds were covering the sky, and there was a slight rumble of thunder in the distance. _Another storm._ Two days in a row. The storms seemed to be getting worse.

The rain started to pour down as thunder and lightening worsened. After the dream that Shikamaru had, he wasn't able to get back to sleep. He sat by the window and watched the rain as it came down, letting his mind wander off. _Tap tap tap._

Face.

"Whoa, what the hell!" Shikamaru leaped back in surprise. He looked closer to the window, and saw none other than Ino standing outside with an umbrella. He quickly opened the window. "What are you, stupid? What are you doing here, and at the middle of the night? What is wrong with you?"

"Geez, if I had known you were going to react that way, I'd have thought twice before knocking." Ino took his hand and climbed through.

"You couldn't use the door?"

"I got scared again, and since I'm by myself, I figured I'd come here. I saw you at the window, so I decided to surprise you. Surprise." Shikamaru was not amused. "What really goes on in that head of yours?" He sat down on the bed and shook his head, trying to calm his heart.

Ino sat down next to him, and gave him a sweet smile. "I'm sorry. Really. I remembered the other day when it was raining, and I stayed the night here. Then this lightening hit close to my house, and it scared me pretty bad. You were the first person I thought of to run to." She lightly put her head on his shoulder.

Shikamaru let out a small laugh. "I'll get you some socks." He got up and walked to his dresser. He rummaged through the drawer trying to find a pair of socks. Folding underwear and socks were too troublesome for him, so like every other man he knew, he dumps them in a drawer. Most of the time he wore his sandals so it didn't bother him that much. After finding the pair, he turned to walk back to the bed. Ino was combing through her hair, trying to get the knots out. She looked so concentrated, she didn't notice that Shikamaru sat down next to her.

"So you were thinking of me, huh?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not flattered."

"What are you, too good or something?"

"Not at all. I was trying to make conversation."

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing. There's just something about you. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You really do seem different. Maybe it's because you're finally growing up."

"Right."

Ino lied back into the bed. She patted the empty side next her, motioning for Shikamaru to do the same. He gave her a quizzical look, but followed suit. She looked to him and gave him a cheesy smile. "Not sleepy?"

"Nope."

"Good, I'm in a mood to talk." She heard a groan. She couldn't help but laugh inside. "Women always want to talk. Why?"

"Hey, would you rather sit here in complete silence, in the dark, staring into the ceiling? Hardly comparable to cloud-watching, don't you think?"

"Point. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know."

A few moments went by.

"Shikamaru, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking anything."

"Liar. Come on. Just talk to me."

"Okay. I was thinking about a dream that I had earlier."

"What dream?"

"I don't want to talk about it, it was just a dream."

Ino was feeling herself get tired. She turned to her side and rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder. He tightened at the sudden change of position. He could smell the sweet scent of peaches from her hair. He'd always liked that smell.

"Shikamaru."

"Yeah."

"Can I stay the night?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. You'd make a great boyfriend."

"Whys that?"

"You have a nice body. Very comfortable to put my head on."

"…"

"I'd be happy if you were mine."

With that Ino was asleep, and Shikamaru stayed awake a little bit longer, thinking about what Ino had just said. He put his arm around her shoulders, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**That was my chapter 4. Again, sorry I took so long to write it. I'll do better next time.**

**ShikaIno- what's up girl!! Email me!!**


End file.
